


smile

by weregarurumon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Phase 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: She has to smile, even if she’s going to die.





	smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisikil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/gifts).



She has to smile, even if she’s going to die.

She has to smile for Guy, for Guin, for her brother, and for all of their friends… she’ll smile even for Kairos. Nichole Richmond knows nothing of what will happen to her, but she knows that  _ if  _ she dies, she  _ will _ smile in her last moments.

The pistol feels heavy in her hand as she presses it to her temple, her hands shaking ever so slightly as she raises it upwards. Tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but she can’t lose her composure now. She needs to smile. She wants to smile. She has to smile.

The corners of her lips quirk upwards and twist into that cat-like face she loves to make, signaling her acceptance of fate. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this situation. She hadn’t ever thought her demise would come at the hands of a cartoon rat in an underwater base in front of all of her friends. She hadn’t thought it would be like this either -- playing Russian Roulette with 5 bullets in the barrel -- but there’s a first for everything, no matter how odd, Nichole thinks.

Her eyes scan the room as her finger fiddles with the gun’s trigger. Their scared faces make her tears form more quickly and abundantly, and her heart skips a couple of beats before she finally locks eyes with Guy. His inexpressive face might say otherwise, but she knows that he’s afraid. She loves him. He loves her. They had known each other for so long, and being apart from each other was nothing she had ever imagined. But in that moment, as they stare lovingly into each other’s eyes, she feels her bracelet brush up against her skin and knows that this is what she must do.

They continue to lock eyes, and she feels a soft and barely audible  _ “Sorry.” _ escape her throat.

Nichole’s eyes close, her smile widens, and she pulls the trigger. It doesn’t hurt. Nothing can hurt her anymore.

Goodbye Guy, goodbye Guin…

Goodbye friends, goodbye brother…

Goodbye Kairos.


End file.
